The Fellowship of the Ring: Achtung Spitfire!
by TheGingerHairedCritic
Summary: Chloe has died, and been transported to Lothlorien. She is told that she must join the Fellowship. One thing is for certain, Middle Earth will never be the same again. 10th walker. No romance. Quite a bit of swearing. R&R. Please?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not in any way shape or form own any part (not even a small part) of the Lord of the Rings books, films or franchise. Thank you.

Now, on with the story.

**The Fellowship of the Ring : Achtung Spitfire!**

**Chapter 1: **In which we meet the main character, and then kill her, fun fun!

I felt an overwhelming sense of peace and calm wash over me as I stepped into the doorway of light. Birdsong filled my ears and as I opened my eyes I could see a collection of angelic beings standing in a semi-circle around me. The light glimmered off their fair hair and delicate pointed ears, I truly was in heaven.

Hold on. Pointed ears! What the...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Lothlorien Chloe Bowerbank. And welcome to Middle Earth."<p>

_Hold on, how the hell did we get here?_

Well, I just thought that it would be better if we skipped the whole teenage crisis thing and got to the part where there were elves and other cool stuff.

_Good thinking, but, like the esteemed reader, I am a bit confused. So stop the artistic messing up of the story line and start from the beginning. _

I am being told what to do by my own character. I really have become the lowest of the low. (even though said character is me, hold on that means I'm arguing with myself.)

_Shut up and get writing!_

Right then from the beginning.

* * *

><p>As a teenage girl of the tender age of 16, I had the right, no duty, to be angry. And as many adolescents before me, I did the mature thing of screaming at my parents, accusing them of not understanding me and hating me, throw something at a wall, retreat upstairs to the hovel that can be called a place of sleep, and as soon as being able to find a pair of matching shoes, storm outside before either parent could stop me.<p>

I had no real reason to be angry, or resentful, but I was bored and arguing seemed the best way to pass time.

The only place that seemed to have any affect on my ridiculous amount of anger was the local moors. A small patch of paradise that not many people visited and was, usually, peaceful. Until I got there.

Unfortunately, I was so caught up in my silent cursing of all of those around me, that I didn't notice the large four by four speeding toward me. And as my legs were broken and body hurled into the air, I remember thinking;

"I knew that all Honda drivers had it in for me"

Not bad for my last thought, eh?

So, on that day I died on a grass verge in the middle of sunny old England. How I would miss it.

Suddenly, I wasn't lying twisted and broken on my back, I was standing up. Albeit it a floating out of body experience way. I took one last glance at the small form that had once been a person, and moved toward the light that was beckoning me.

That is how I came to be in Lothlorien.

* * *

><p>I looked closely at the person who spoke. She was standing directly in front of me and had a look of kindness and understanding on her perfect face. The others who stood around her were equally as beautiful, but she emanated a power that could stop an army in its tracks. She must be the Lady of the Wood. Galadriel.<p>

"Lothlorien" I whispered. I couldn't be in Middle Earth. Could I?

Then I suddenly recollected all that had happened in the moment before. My anger, my death. And how a huge car had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere to knock me down.

"You didn't kill me, did you" I said in a voice that sounded much stronger in my head than it did in the still air of the forest.

The fair Lady gave me a look of remorse and sorrow.

"I cannot lie to you child, as much as it pains me to say, your death and departure from this world is necessary for the fate of all of Arda."

An uncomfortable silence fell. Then I pushed two very good looking, and then disgruntled, elves to one side and made for the depths of the forest of Lothlorien.

"Stupid elves" I muttered "Always messing around with mortals. Well this one has a temper and knows how to climb trees."

* * *

><p>AN: Dear Honda,

Please don't try to kill me. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything, not even my house. Teehee. No seriously, all credit goes to Tolkein and Peter Jackson, for they are brilliant.

**Chapter 2:** In which Chloe pisses off some elves and the Woodland trust (no trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction)

* * *

><p>"Please child, come down from there. We need to explain your situation further!"<p>

"No. Piss off! The only way that I am coming down is if you agree to send me back."

"You know my lady, the quickest way to get her down would be allowing me to shoot her in the leg. It would not harm her much."

I glared at the elf who made the comment. Shoot me in the leg indeed. Ha!

"If you even so much as think about shooting me, I'll jump on you. And then we'll see who can use their legs!"

"However much I respect your opinion Marchwarden, I believe we can solve this problem without resorting to maiming her." The Lady looked up to address me. "We will leave you to your thoughts Chloe, but staying up there will do you no good." And with one simple gesture all of the elves departed.

"Marchwarden eh? That must be Haldir then." I muttered.

I took a moment to analyse the situation that I had found myself in. Yes. I had run away and climbed up the nearest tree. The shame would come later, but right now I was more preoccupied with trying to get comfortable.

"Lets see who has the most patience" I thought.

I heard the the rustling of footsteps in the forest debris. I spun round and broke off a nearby twig from above my head and held it threateningly in the air.

"Come any closer and you'll have a piece of tree embedded in your eye."I shouted.

But my voice faltered. The figure looking up at me was a child of around ten years old.

"No not ten" I thought to myself "Elves have a much longer childhood than humans, she's probably like 50"

Her sweet voice rang out clear as a bell. "You are the human, aren't you?"

If Galadriel is using a small child to lure me out of a tree, then she is more heartless than I thought. But then again, elves are incapable of that kind of action.

"So what if I am? What is it to you?"

"The Lady has been feeling pain and remorse ever since she knew what she had to do. If she had it any other way, you would not be here."

Okay, wise words from a ten year old. I smell a rat.

"Galadriel sent you, didn't she?"

"No miss. I just don't like seeing people in sorrow. The Lady of the Wood can help you adjust to life here. Refusing her help is a bit stupid."

"Well sorry for freaking out. I guess when one dies and is transported to another world one should take it in their stride!" A quiet murmur rose into a deafening roar, and as I stared at the child with a look of pure hatred, I gave up. The elven child had tears in her eyes and was fighting to hold them back.

"Fine, I'll come down. I still want to go home, but I'll talk yo the Lady." I saw a look of pure joy light up the child's face. God if me coming down from a tree makes them happy then they sure need to get out more. "Hold on just a minute, I can't remember the way down."

"Then I will get the Marchwarden." The child said delightedly. "He knows every tree in the forest. He will be able to help you."

"No no no. I do not want him coming anywhere near me. He'll probably shoot me just to save the troub-"

My last words were cut off as the branch that I had stepped no snapped and I came hurtling to earth. My head hit the ground as I saw the young elf running off into the distance screaming blue murder.

"Damn!" I whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said. No trees were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still do not own anything.

Thank you to those who review, any flamers will be ignored.

Hopefully this one should be a bit longer than the first two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Where more things are thrown and we finally get to understand the situation (sort of).

Soft bed. Bright sunlight. Sound of the wind rustling through the trees. And, yes, that is definitely the smell of tree sap.

"Ah well. Still in Middle Earth then." I thought. "What happens if I die here? Will I go to another fictional world. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. Mmmm, Draco Malfoy." I was interrupted from my musings when I caught sight of two elven girls holding up my clothes and sniggering.

"Oi! Piss off! And leave my clothes alone!" And with that delicate conversation over, I proceeded to pick up the closest thing to hand, one of my boots, and lob it at the nearest elf. It made a very satisfying thud as it slammed into her shoulder. Both the girls ran out with surprising grace and left me to my thoughts.

"God, I'm in Middle Earth." I mused to myself. "Shit."

I took my time to view my surroundings. Good sized room, single bed with REALLY comfy pillows, wash stand and basin, open door way leading to a veranda, small vanity table and mirror, good sized wardrobe and a spindly chair with my clothes piled up on it. Wait. If my clothes are on the chair then... What the hell am I wearing! I pulled up the bedclothes lying on my form to find myself clad in some sort of white night gown that fell to my ankles.

"They undressed me when I was asleep. God that is embarrassing" I thought. "Bet those elven girls were laughing at me then as well."

I got out of bed and quickly dressed back into my normal clothes, completely ignoring the exquisite dress that was carefully laid out on the end of my bed. I walked over to the wash basin and splashed my face with the cool water inside it. As I dried my face with the piece of linen provided and stared at my reflection in the mirror at the vanity table.

My coppery hair was standing up at various angles, my face was looking a bit peaky and pinched. But what disturbed me the most was my eyes. The normal dark blue had faded into an almost dark grey, they had a lifeless quality about them that freaked me out a lot.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard a sharp knock on the door.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I pulled the door open. Only to find a slightly startled Haldir staring at me.

"I do not believe that you are wearing the correct attire to be in audience with the Lady Galadriel." He said stiffly.

"She didn't seem to mind that much when I first came here." I replied haughtily.

A look of tired annoyance crossed his face, as though he expected to be greeted by this. He closed his eyes and composed himself. "Please, could you wear the dress provided." His tone was dead.

I was still not in the mood to cooperate. "The dress doesn't go with my shoes. These walking boots have taken me halfway round the Lake District. Do you expect me to part with them just for the sake of some dress and your sanity?"

He took in my grey combat trousers, Rolling Stones t-shirt and battered brown leather jacket and sighed. "Do not blame me if you are scolded for your appearance."

"Don't worry" I replied "I will."

* * *

><p>Being around elves makes you feel really inferior. Compared to their beauty, the Hollywood actors that so many of my fellow teenagers fawned over were nothing. And I am a big fan of Johnny Depp.<p>

But I could not help having to pinch myself once in a while every time I caught sight of one of the fair folk. Or Haldir for that matter. Even if he was annoying, and a prick, he was still gorgeous.

"No. Starting to sound like a Mary-sue now. Cannot let that happen." I pushed my Mary-sueish thoughts down and concentrated on my surroundings.

Again, I was astounded by the beauty of it all. Words cannot describe how Lothlorien looked, so I'll make it simple. Think of the scene in the film where the Fellowship enter Lothlorien, times it by ten, twice, then a few time more for good measure. I was in awe.

Haldir seemed quite relieved that I had stopped being difficult and seemed to enjoy my open mouthed wonder at the beauty of his home. Damn him.

* * *

><p>I once again found myself surrounded by a semi-circle of elves. But this time we were all seated. The Lady looked as stunning as ever. I found myself wishing that I had worn the dress, but then brushed the thought aside.<p>

"What you are wearing is all that you have left of your world Chloe." I inwardly scolded myself. "Don't be so ready to give it up just because your self esteem takes a small tumble. Be proud that you are still sane(ish) and defiant."

Galadriel gave me a small smile as I finished my quick pep talk. Damn! Scary elf lady can hear thoughts. Buggery.

The "Scary elf Lady" smiled again and started speaking. All the elves that were quietly muttering away were silent at once. God she has them wrapped around her little finger.

"I am glad to see you are well Lady Chloe. You fell from a great height and we were worried you might not recover. It is good to see you enjoying the sights of Lothlorien."

I nodded my head in a gesture of thanks, but said nothing. I was not going to waste any energy talking to an elf that had decided to kill me.

Galadriel carried on. "I can understand your confusion Chloe, that is why you are before me and my council today. To explain why I have brought you so far from your home."

"About time too. I thought you elves had got bored and decided the you needed a pet." I retorted scornfully.

A few of the elves let out angered gasps. But Galadriel silenced them.

"No my child." She said, very seriously. "You are not a play thing. You are, quite possibly, the saviour of Middle Earth."

I gripped on to the seat that I was sitting in so hard that I knew there would be nail marks in it.

"The great Lord Elrond of Rivendell has had a premonition of you. A child, trying so desperately to be an adult in a world that frustrates her. So full of anger. and a temper as red as her hair. An unlikely heroin yes, but even I can sense that you know more of this place and its future than you let on. Dark times are ahead, and you are vital for the survival of all the good and honest creatures in this land."

I allowed myself a minute or two to go over what she had said. "Temper as red as her hair?" I don't have a temper, people just make me angry. Then it suddenly hit me. I will have to join the fellowship. That was how this all worked. I help Frodo take the Ring to Mordor, kill a few orcs along the way, maybe fall in love with one or two Middle Earthian men. Then go home.

I cleared my throat and asked in a trembling voice. "So, after my purpose here is over, I'll be able to go home. Right?"

I looked at Galadriel expectedly. I wanted to see her smile and confirm that I would be able to see my friends and family again.

She did not smile.

"I am sorry child. You are dead in your world. No power here, or there, will allow you to return."

All the other elves in the room shifted uncomfortably. They could see that I was upset. Too damn right I was. But, I fought back the tears. They would fall later. But not in front of this lot. I would die of shame.

One elf didn't really understand the general mood of the room and said, "I have a question, Lady Chloe. Do you have some sort of ailment that has caused your hair to go such a vivid shade of orange? Because I have never seen anything of the like."

Oh Haldir. I really hate you right now.

"Okay. Listen here elfy boy." I had slowly risen from my chair and started walking toward him with a look that could kill. And would kill if I got my way. "I have just been told that I will never see my family again. Never go back the the world that I was born in and grew up in. And you are asking me WHY I AM FUCKING GINGER!"

I shouted the last five words at him barely two inches from his face. Haldir was completely shocked and Galadriel had fixed him a glare that was almost on par with mine. The other elves in the room however had started talking amongst themselves in their own strange tongue. Pointing at me and obviously enraged that I had spoken to one of their kind in such a way.

Well screw them. I thought. They are gonna get the same treatment.

"YOU LOT CAN SHUT UP AS WELL YOU KNOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LOT THINK, DO YOU KNOW WHY? COZ YOU ARE ALL FUCKING ELVES!"

And with tears finally taking me over I stormed out of the room and into the forest outside.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope this is a much longer chapter. Am in the middle of another story, so next few chapters might not be here til the weekend.

Read & Review luvvies. That is all I can ask.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: None of the original characters from the book or film belong to me.

Any flamers, will be killed by Haldir.

Haldir: Eh? Since when did I agree to this.

Me: _Shifty eyes_... Well, since now.

Haldir: Why would I want to kill these so called "flamers"?

Me: Because they are the evil servants of Sauron and must be destroyed at whatever cost?

Haldir: _Walks away with look of intense anger on his face. Sound of flamer being shot in the distance._

Me: I think that I'm warming to these elves. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Where Chloe tries to insult God. And fails.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I wandered aimlessly around the forests of Lothlorien, trying to get my head around not being able to go home.

Well, if you count thinking as quietly saying to yourself "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home.."

I even tried clicking my heels together when there weren't any elves looking. Not that I saw many anyway. It seemed like they had decided to leave me be for a while. News of my outburst and behaviour had probably gone round most of the inhabitants of the wood, so they thought it best to steer clear. To minimise the chance of being shouted at.

My brain was still refusing to work when the sun went down and it was time for me to retire to my room. I did just that, ignoring the handmaiden who told me that I should get something to eat from the kitchens. This was not the time for eating, it was a time for being depressed and wanting to die.

I lay awake for half the night, tossing and turning. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, I really cannot stress how comfy the pillows are, but I couldn't sleep. An intense, burning anger had built up inside of me all day. I needed to let it out.

So, donning a robe over the nightdress that I had been forced into, I stepped out into the cool night air. And started walking away from the sleeping elves.

* * *

><p>I soon came to a clearing next to a babbling brook that stretched through the wood. The starlight glittered off the water as it twinkled through the gap in the trees. So quiet, so peaceful. Yet I was here against my own will. Without leave, without warning. I looked up into the nights sky and searched for the plough, the only constellation that I could identify.<p>

Looking up at the shape of a saucepan with a bent handle brought back memories of my childhood. My dad showing me that constellation as a five year old child on bonfire night. Him showing me how to find the north star. And telling me how the brightest star in the sky wasn't a star, but the planet Venus. I had then pointed to a flashing light with two red and green lights next to it and asked whether that was a star or a planet. My dad had laughed and said that it was a Boeing 747.

I smiled. Don't we all wish that we could be five again. So innocent, and not knowing the difference from a star and a jet aircraft.

The anger inside me welled up again and burst out.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!" My scream had probably woken the whole of Lothlorien but I didn't care. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? HAVE I NOT BEEN VALUING MY FAMILY? OR WHERE I COME FROM? COZ I DO NOW! OR IS IT THAT SOME SICK BASTARD WANTS TO TOY AROUND WITH ME? BECAUSE I AM NOT PLAYING! KILL ME! JUST KILL ME YOU TWAT! SMITE ME OH MIGHTY SMITER!"

My voice cracked and I collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"I just want to go home"

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders and I looked up as Haldir brought me into a tight embrace. We sat there for a while.

When I had stopped crying I said "Don't send me the dry cleaning bill elf boy. You can wash the tears out yourself."

I slowly stood up and leant against a nearby tree. All my strength gone.

"Well, I don't know what dry cleaning is, but I am glad to see that you have your sense of humour back" Haldir said, trying to hide a sly grin and failing. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just God." I saw his puzzled expression. "You know, le grande fromage." I said with gesticulations of grandeur.

"Oh, you mean Eru." he mused after a moments thought.

"Yeah, that one. Still waiting for an answer though. Lots of people curse him, so it might take a while."

"Are you planning on waiting here all night for your answer? Or will you go back to your room and give us all some peace and quiet?"

"Still angry at me for shouting at you then, eh?"

He raised one eyebrow at me.

"I was allowed to shout at you. The question you asked was insensitive."

"It might have been at the time, but you still haven't answered it. Why is your hair that colour?"

I sighed. God elves are too inquisitive for their own good. "I don't have any kind of illness that has made my hair go this colour. I was born with ginger hair. Happy now?"

I turned to leave.

"Is it normal among your people?"

"You really don't give up do you? Stop doing the eyebrow thing, its really creepy."

"What eyebrow thing?" Haldir said, chuckling.

With an exasperated sigh I left the clearing and returned to my room.

Damn that elf! He stopped me from being angry! Not many people can do that. At least I had got whatever was in my system out.

As I drifted to sleep I couldn't help thinking "God I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>AN: Thankyou for reading. Next chapter by the end of the day. I promise.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. It really makes me writing this worthwhile. HALDIR!

Haldir: _Runs into room with the blood of flamers on his clothes. _What?

Me: Can you please go and hug DrippytheDragon for me?

Haldir: Can't you go and do it yourself?

Me: I'm busy writing this. Me the literary genius, you the person who does all the leg work. Got that? Now, say what I told you to say.

Haldir: What? _Gets poked in the ribs, hard. _Ow! TheGingerHairedCritic owns none of this. Just the characters that she makes up. Can I go now? I need to find this dragon of yours.

Me: Yes, yes you can. On with the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Why you should never give a ginger girl a sword. (Even if it is a wooden one.)

_Knock knock... Knock knock..._

"Piss off! Can't you tell I'm trying to get some sleep around here!"

"But, Lady Chloe, it is already one hour past breakfasting time. You have not eaten since you got here and you will need your strength today."

Within seconds of the mention of food I had opened the door and grabbed the tray from the bewildered elf that was carrying it. As I devoured the food, said elf gave me a strange look.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Its just... You look really awful."

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me what I already know. I have looked like this for sixteen years. Not my fault I was born ugly."

"No, I mean, you are not ugly. You just look really tired."

"You know why I am so fucking tired"

If the male elf serving me had been surprised by my language he didn't show it.

"Well, you did make a lot of noise last night."

"No kidding. I was the one who was making it. Now piss off, I need to change."

"Ah yes, that is another thing. The Lady ordered new clothes to be made for you. They will be brought to you after you have had a bath."

I don't smell that bad. Do I? When the elf had gone I did a quick armpit sniff.

"Maybe I do need a bath." I muttered.

* * *

><p>When the maid came in to ready my bath I took a look outside on the veranda.<p>

"Get used to it Chloe, it will be your home now." I said to myself. Calling Lothlorien home seemed a bit odd. I was still homesick.

All thoughts of home washed away along with the grime that I had accumulated on my feet after the escapade of the night before. As I dried myself, my eyes came to rest on the pile of clothes that had been brought in.

"Please don't let them be dresses, please don't let them be dresses."

To my immense relief and satisfaction, they weren't. Although I didn't know it at the time, it had taken a lot of convincing to make the head seamstress make those garments for me. They included two pairs of loose fitting breeches, similar to my combat trousers except without so many pockets, two pairs of leggings, three loose tunic like shirts, some light boots of an unknown material that stopped just before my knees and a cloak that seemed to change colour in the light. Ranging from deep greens to mushroomy colours, the clothes suited me well. Although I wasn't too keen on the cloak. I opted to wear my leather jacket for that day.

After I got dressed I studied my reflection in the mirror (mainly my eyes because they were still grey/blue and refused to go back to the normal deep blue that I was used to), there was a series of short and impatient knocks on the door. It was the same elf that had woken me up in the morning, but this time he looked a bit more harassed and impatient.

"You are needed at the training ground. The Lady has requested that you learn to defend yourself."

"Oh. Cool." I was surprised, I had expected a lot more sexist behaviour. Weren't elves not particularly keen on females fighting? Then again, the look on the elves face in front of me was one of slight horror.

"You won't be teaching me. Will you?"

"No. No, I am not very experienced when it comes to teaching."

"Then who is?"

"I am afraid I cannot divulge that information." He had an expression on his face somewhere between haughty and frightened.

"Its elf boy isn't it." He gave me a funny look. "I mean Haldir, he is the one who is meant to teach me."

"Like I said, I cannot tell you." He fixed me with a look that said _do not make me tell you._ I returned his look with one that said _you do not want to know what I will do to you to make you tell me. _

The elf conceded and said "Yes, it is the Marchwarden."

"Right. Now I have a chance to piss him off. Fun fun fun."

I flashed the elf a smile and said "Come on. Don't want to delay elf boy's incoming doom."

* * *

><p>"So, do you have any idea how to kill an orc?"<p>

I was standing in a clearing with Haldir. The midday sun had forced me to take my jacket off and elf boy was grilling me on how much I knew about defending myself, which wasn't much.

"Ummm." I replied "Hack at it until it stops moving?"

"Basically, yes."

"Wow. I thought you would have a go at me and tell me what I said was "crass", or something similar."

"Well it was a bit crass. But that is the basic idea."

As I wiped a layer of sweat from my forehead, a large object came flying toward me. I ducked and heard it land on the ground somewhere behind me. It was a wooden practice sword. I looked from Haldir to it, and then back again.

"Why the hell did you throw a sword at me!"

"You were meant to catch it. Anyway, its only made of wood. If it had hit you it wouldn't have done any lasting damage."

"I don't care if it's made out of wood, steel or Camembert. Why couldn't you have been a normal person and just given it to me? You elves are ridiculous!"

"I wanted to test your reflexes."

"Well as you can see, I dodged your attempt to maim me. Now can we please get this over with. I might die of heat exhaustion in a minute. So I want to die, again, with at least a small amount of knowledge on how to kill you."

"How will you kill me if you are dead?"

"Trust me I will find a way."

For the next two hours I was subjected to the most physically exhausting lesson that I had ever had. I was taught how to hold the sword. How to block and parry blows by an opponent. How to stand and how to strike. I wasn't the fittest of people and by the end of the session I felt as though I was going to die.

"Is... is it time... for... for... lunch now?" I said though deep breaths, trying to stay conscious.

"Yes. But I expect you back here in an hour.

"Eh?"

"I have yet to teach you archery"

_Groan._

* * *

><p>That was the pattern that my life settled into. I had no time to contemplate the harrowing prophecy that had been laid before me. My days were too busy. I had to wake up. Wash. Dress. Eat. Sword practice. Lunch. Archery. Evening meal. Collapse into bed. Sleep.<p>

It was only after a month of training with a wooden sword that I was able to use a real one. And the first lesson with a metal sword proved rather amusing. Well for me it did anyway. Me and Haldir were sparring, and, as usual, I was losing. Badly.

"Watch your feet! Never let your guard down!" I was getting really pissed off with Haldir's comments. An idea popped into my head. I gave a startled look, pointed somewhere behind Haldir and shouted;

"Achtung, Spitfire!"

Haldir immediately turned round and in that moment, I swept his feet out from under him, kicked his sword out of his hand and yelled;

"I WIN! HA!"

"That, was cheating."

"Well, I don't think an orc will stick to rules of combat now, really."

Haldir shrugged and told me I had a point. Then kicked my knees and fell to the ground next to him.

"Who is winning now?"

"Certainly not you, because you will be dead unless you do not start running in the next five seconds."

Bloody hell, elves can run fast.

* * *

><p>As the days turned to weeks and the leaves in Lothlorien turned golden and the air grew colder, I was summoned to the Lady of the Wood once more.<p>

She looked just as beautiful as the times I had seen her before.

"I am pleased to report my lady, Chloe has been doing very well in her training, in fact, I think her swordsmanship and bow skills are most satisfactory." I beamed at Haldir as he said this. Maybe I wasn't doing as badly as I had thought.

"For someone with a lack of knowledge in defending herself." He added.

I scowled at him. This did not go unnoticed by the Lady and she struggled to suppress a laugh as she said

"Thank you Haldir, for giving up part of your duties to teach Chloe. I am most grateful."

Haldir seemed genuinely humbled and said "For you my Lady, and for Middle Earth, I will do anything."

"I have one last request of your services before you go back to your normal duties."

"Yes my Lady?"

"The time has come for Chloe to move on. There is nothing more you or I can teach her here." She turned to address me. "Chloe, you are going to Rivendell." She turned back to Haldir. "And you my faithful Marchwarden, shall take her there, then return to your post."

Haldir spluttered "But... how... why...why?"

I chuckled, put my arm around the dumbfounded elf and said "It seems you won't be getting rid of me so soon Marchwarden, eh? Things are looking up. I get to meet an elf with the best eyebrows I have ever seen, his sons are said to be very good looking and I get to piss you off for days at a time. I'm beginning to like it here."

Even the great Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien could not keep her composure as I fell about laughing. Good times, good times.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is a bit longer than I intended. Next chapter should get Chloe to Rivendell, and then the story can start properly.

R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. It should help me iron out any problems that you, the esteemed reader, may have.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lord of the Rings is not owned by me nor will ever be owned by me (unless I win the lottery but that's besides the point).

Haldir: Are you not going to tell your readers why you have not updated in such a long time?

Me: No. Why would I do that?

Haldir: Because I know for a fact that you were being lazy and could not be asked to do anything.

Me: I resent that comment!

Haldir: You resemble that comment.

Me: Do not. I have had revision and ... other things to do?

Haldir: You are not fooling anyone.

Me: Shut up. I cannot wait to get rid of you after this chapter.

Haldir: The feeling is mutual.

Me: _Sighs. _On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>Meeting the best eyebrows in Middle Earth (and the elf that they are attached to).

If there was one thing that I had learnt during my short stay in Lothlorien, it was that elves were very efficient. Even more so than the Germans (but we won't go into that, please don't hate me). Within two short hours my meagre belongings were packed and I was standing in the outskirts of Caras Galadhon with Lady Galadriel, waiting for Haldir to show up.

Getting bored, I tried to engage the Lady into some small talk.

"Sooo. How long will it take to get to Rivendell?"

"On horseback, it should take around a week and a half."

"Oh, cool."

"Really? I thought it was quite mild today."

"What? Oh right ... I don't mean the temp ... Never mind. Just ignore me."

Galadriel just smiled and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Only to be broken by the arrival of Haldir leading a chestnut coloured stallion through the trees.

"I thought elves rode without tack?"

"We do, but I believe most mortals do not. So I took the liberty of having Arandur tacked up. Is that a problem?"

"No. Its just, there are two of us. And only one horse."

"There is no reason why we cannot ride together."

"But ... I don't ... want to. You annoy me, greatly. If we have to spend two weeks within very close proximity to each other, I will not be responsible for any harm inflicted upon you. We will kill each other. A lot. Constantly."

"Well unless you are able to handle an elven steed, then we will have to make do. And I am guessing that you cannot"

I let out and exasperated sigh and said "All right, but on your head be it."

I turned to the Lady of the Wood.

"Well, enjoy the peace and quiet when I'm gone. You won't have much time to get used to it, because I will be back very soon. With some friends, so don't try and shoot us."

"You have great knowledge of the future, I will heed your words and wait for your arrival. But until then, take this gift, and let it help you until we meet again."

I was handed a thick leather belt and a sheathed sword. Wordlessly I drew the blade from its sheath and swung it around a bit. It was the right length, relatively light and well balanced. And as with everything made by elves, it was rather beautiful.

"I trust that you will use it well."

"You are trusting me with a highly valuable object of death? Ha ha! Maybe you need to lie down for a bit."

"I have every confidence in you."

"That only makes one of us" I mumbled with a grin. Sheathing the sword and fastening the belt around me, I then turned to the horse, put one hand on the pommel of the saddle, my left foot in the stirrup and hoisted myself onto the horse. Looking down I met the confused eyes of Haldir and said "No need to get another horse, most of that was pure luck and stuff that I've seen on TV."

"You might need to move back a little, I need to get on in front of you."

I grumbled, but obliged. With one final farewell, we left Lothlorien and sped through the forest.

Now, such is the rate of a galloping horse, one has to grab on pretty tightly to whatever they can to stop themselves from falling off. My problem was that the closest thing to cling onto was a particularly annoying elf. Now don't get me wrong, in any other situation I would have been glad, no, overjoyed at the prospect of having a good reason to be that close to a good looking elf. But I had other things on my mind. Mainly my impending doom of having to cross the width of Middle Earth on a quest where lots of people will die. That was another thing that was bugging me. I knew the fate of those I was about to meet. I started listing all the people that I knew were going to die. I stopped about halfway because it was a bit too depressing.

So instead I did what I usually do to calm down, I started humming or even singing dome sort of song to put my mind off things. I was in a Beatles mood that day and subjected Haldir to a rather loud rendition of "I am the walrus". He wasn't best pleased.

"I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus, goo goo ga joob!"

"Chloe! Will you please refrain from singing! It is getting rather tiresome."

"Why is it that you elves always sound so polite when you're pissed off?"

He muttered something in Silvan under his breath, probably something along the lines of "God give me the strength not to throttle her."

He fell silent and I grinned. And started singing again. "Mr city policemen, sitting pretty little policemen in a row."

We carried on riding non stop 'till sun down before we set up camp. I had never ridden a horse before and needless to say was definitely the worse for wear after a whole day of non-stop riding. I looked like the hunch crotch of Notre Dame. I was unable to stand up straight. Haldir found it rather amusing, I did not.

"Just shut up Haldir!"

"I said nothing."

"You were thinking." Haldir raised up his hands in surrender but continued to look amused, that is until I picked up a load of grass and lobbed it at him. That wiped the smile off his face. He quickly set about collecting firewood and it wasn't long before he had a good fire going.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly and start thinking of camp fire songs.

"Ging gang goolygoolygoolygooly wotcher ging gang goo, ging gang goo." I muttered under my breath with a grin. But, stupid elves with their stupid hearing, Haldir heard me and gave a questioning look. I quickly stopped singing and asked very loudly where the food was.

After a small supper of bread and fruit, I decided to get some sleep. I fell into the depths of slumber looking up at the trees of Lothlorien and the starlight twinkling through the canopy of leaves above me.

* * *

><p>We rose with the sun that morning. By midday we had left Lothlorien behind us and were speeding toward the Misty Mountains. It would take us three days to get to the foot of the mountains. The aim was to get over them before the snows of the winter set in. The highest peaks were already glistening white, it was going to get very cold.<p>

It did get cold. Really cold.

"Haldir" I said as I wrapped my cloak around me and was huddled against the elf for warmth. "How long is it going to be before we get to where it's warmer?"

"We should be over the mountain pass by the end of the day. Luckily it has not been subjected to snow so it should be quite easy going. I know a good place to set up camp tonight. About a quarter of the way down the mountain."

"Good, because I can't feel the end of my nose. Its too damned cold."

"Well you have a slightly larger than average nose, so that is unsurprising."

I made a guttural growl in the back of my throat but said nothing. It was too cold to argue.

Haldir was right and we did make it over the pass with about an hour and a half of daylight left. The going was a bit slower because of the steep incline that the horse had to go down, but we made it to the cave that we were to sleep in. Well, I say cave, it was more of a hollow bit under a ledge of rock. But I wasn't bothered. I was too cold.

I woke up the next morning in a very compromising situation. In my sleep I had huddled up to Haldir, with my head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around his neck. The worse thing was, he was awake.

"Oh bugger." I sat up quickly, forgetting that I was lying under a rock ledge. And I hit my head."Ow! Shit! Next time, I choose where we sleep Haldir! Alright?"

He just laughed at me and started packing his bedroll away.

It took us 2 days to get back on level ground and a further 3 before we got to Rivendell.

I knew that we were getting close because we kept on getting stopped by guards suddenly appearing from the surrounding undergrowth. They were more interested in Haldir than me, but I got a few odd glances.

Rivendell finally came into view. The Last Homely House almost shone in the midday sun. Beautiful buildings of stone left me in awe. It was as though they were one with the nature that surrounded them. But I could see that whatever power had made it was beginning to fade, vines were taking over the outside of the structures and the masonry was starting to crumble. I knew that one day, nothing would be left of Rivendell and its inhabitants. That made me depressed, so I started humming "We are the champions" by Queen.

We slowed to a halt and I was interrupted from my humming. Haldir leaped off the horse and turned round to help me. I just gave him the two fingered salute and found my own way down, albeit an ungraceful one.

Waiting for us in the courtyard of Rivendell was Lord Eyebrows himself, Elrond. He greeted Haldir warmly and then turned to me.

"Mae govannen Chloe. Welcome to the Last Homely House." He greeted me with such great sincerity that I couldn't help but look at the floor and mumble something along the lines of "nice to see you too Lord Eyebrows."

He seemed to sense my unease and quickly summoned an elf to show me to my room. It was not dissimilar to where I slept back in Lothlorien, so I quickly emptied the contents of my pack into the chest of drawers and set about removing the layers of grime from my face.

Once I had made myself slightly presentable, I stepped outside my room and decided to have a little look around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(Ducks behind desk to avoid rotten food being thrown.) I am so sorry for not updating in many months! I have created a system so that I can get through the two fics that I have going at the same time. I will update again next weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Elrond: Why did you call me Lord Eyebrows in the last chapter?

Me: Because of your eyebrows.

Elrond: What about them?

Me: They are very ... Eyebrowy? Oh, just forget about it and say the thing!

Elrond: The GingerHairedCritic does not own LOTR, if she did, well, she wouldn't be here. Would she?

Me: Ta very much Elrond. On with the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Where we find out the dangers of thinking you have double vision.<strong>

Gingerly stepping out of my room into the deserted corridor, I felt like a naughty child getting out of bed and pottering about the house in the dead of night. Difference was, this wasn't my house and it was still daytime. But it still felt odd.

I lightly padded along the corridors, stopping now and then to look out into the surrounding gardens and courtyards below. It was during one of my reveries out of a window that I was startled back into reality by a voice from behind me.

"Lady Chloe?"

The voice enquired and I turned round to be confronted by two identical elves. For a split second I thought I was seeing double, then my knowledge of Middle Earth kicked in and I realised that I was looking at Elladan and Elrohir. It was a bit odd to be quite frank.

"Hi." I was suddenly very nervous. No idea why, but I suddenly got goosebumps.

"Our father has requested to see you in his study." One of them said. Whether it was Elladan or Elhorir. I had no idea.

So we set off down the endless passageways. I was half walking half jogging to try and keep up with the lengthy strides of the twins. But I was too frightened to ask them to slow down. Everything had become very serious now. My thoughts were finally coming together and I realised that it would not be long before the Ring came here. And then all of the trouble would start.

We reached Lord Elrond's study and we went inside. It felt as though I was being summoned to see the headteacher. At least that was the way I could get my head around the gnawing fear in the pit of my stomach.

Elrond looked up at me. "I trust your journey was not too taxing upon you. It would not be well for you to be so weary. The wonders of Rivendell are best viewed when one is fully awake." He said kindly.

"Haldir did most of the work, all I had to do was cling on to the back of the horse for dear life." I answered truthfully. There was something about the elf lord that meant that I was incapable of lying to him.

One of the twins sniggered behind me and Elrond gave a small grin.

"I see. Elladan, Elrohir, I wish to speak to Lady Chloe alone. You may leave now."

Their gleeful expressions dimmed a little and I offered them a look of apology. Elrond was not quite so piteous.

"And don't even think of listening at the door!" He shouted as they left the room. He sighed and sunk back into his chair. "We know that it is indeed dark times when we have to keep secrets from our own family." He gestured to a seat and I gladly took it. Any energy that I had been sparked from seeing the fair dwellings of Imladris was wearing off. Right then I just wanted to eat something then collapse into a soft, comfy bed. But as it was, I was alone in a room with Lord Elrond, waiting to be told the details as to why I was stuck in Middle Earth.

"It is good to be here." I began. "And to be able to rest after a long journey." But I'll be going on an even longer one soon. I finished wryly to myself.

"You have many questions about why you are here. So I shall begin. I have the gift of foresight. And in one such vision I saw you, among a party travelling the width of Middle Earth. You shall see death and many hard times. Ride into battle, and carry a heavy burden." He allowed this to sink in. "I do not hold the power to bring people from another world, but Galadriel did. I did not want to have to bring you here. But times are hard and the power of the Elves is leaving this earth. We will teach you all we can to prepare you for what lies ahead."

We sat for a while in silence.

"How did you know I was not from this earth?"

"I asked Galadriel to look for you." He replied. "Forgive me for assuming, but you do not seem so surprised by what I have told you."

I looked up at him, and said as sincerely as I could muster. "You are not the only one who knows the future." I paused, not knowing whether to go on. "In fact, I know it in more detail that you." Elrond looked surprised at this. "Where I am from, the tales of Middle Earth are well documented." Elrond seemed taken aback, but I carried on speaking. "Maybe I will be of some use here."

"Yes." Elrond seemed to say to himself. "maybe you will."

I was directed toward the kitchens and managed to rustle myself a pretty decent meal. After days on the road eating nothing but lembas bread and anything we could scavenge, lets just say, I was very appreciative of proper food.

Finally, fatigue overtook me and I retired to my comfortable bed. I savoured the feeling of freshly laundered sheets and soft pillows, I was in Revendell now, it would not be long before a great journey was to start. And I had a feeling that I would have to go along as well.

* * *

><p>Just as it had in Lothlorien, my life began to blend together into a daily routine. It was decided that I would carry on learning swordplay, and that I would take up a new skill that I wasn't so keen on. Horse riding. I had no problem with learning how to fight, in fact, my teacher was none other than the infamous Balrog slayer Glorfindel. (Truth be told, he did scare me a bit.) But I knew I was in safe hands.<p>

However, it transpired that whoever controlled the universe had decided to make my life hell, and it turned out that I was being taught to ride by none other than the two twin elves of Rivendell. Who, as I soon found out, were fond of the odd practical joke or two.

My first few riding lessons were difficult to say the least. I wasn't the tallest of people and even though I had managed the trip from Lothlorien to Rivendell, I hadn't actually been in charge of the horse, at any time, ever. Haldir was a very smart person.

I couldn't seem to relax. I was nervous and jumpy, and the horse, being a flighty and nervous creature itself like the rest of its kind, didn't seem to fully relax either. I was guided through the basics and within the first few lessons I was able to walk, use the reigns to guide my horse and trot. Even if I did resemble a bag of potatoes jumping up and down.

But of course the twins had to ruin any confidence that I had. I had completed my first circuit of the training paddock, at a trot, by myself, and had stopped by the fence. I was beaming.

"You know what? This isn't so bad."

"I knew that you would come round to liking it Lady Chloe." One of the twins said back. It was Elladan (it had taken me a few weeks to sort out which was which).

I didn't sense that anything was wrong until the twins exchanged evil grins, and then one whispered something in the ear of my horse.

The thing bolted and galloped around the training paddock with me clinging on for dear life. It took me a while to calm my horse down and force it to stop. I dismounted shakily and was glad when I was back on my own two feet. I looked around angrily for the twins, they seemed to have scarpered. I walked through the corridors muttering to myself, not looking where I was going I collided with someone who was a bit smaller than me.

He was carrying a large book, a few rolls of parchment, a quill, a pot of ink and something rolled up in a cloth. These things fell to the floor and I hastened to pick them up. Thankfully the pot of ink had not smashed.

"Sorry." I exclaimed. "Wasn't looking where I was going." I gathered up the fallen items and studied the person that I had walked into.

He was much smaller than me, not standing much above three foot four, I took in his hairy feet and realised it was a Hobbit. I must have been gawping because the Hobbit cleared his throat. But the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was not annoyed with me, in fact, he was rather enjoying my amazement.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

"You're Bilbo Baggins? Aren't you?"

"At your service my lady."

The old Hobbit bowed and I giggled a bit. Out of all of the characters that I knew from the books, Bilbo did not seem to intimidate me as much as others.

"I'm sorry for colliding into you like that. I was a bit preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Finding the twins, and making them suffer." I muttered darkly.

"Ah. You have been on the receiving end of one of their pranks I will presume."

I nodded, my expression still angry, and my pride a little dented.

"Well, I was on my to a nice spot that I have found in one of the gardens, with a small picnic, and my, as yet unfinished, book. Perhaps you would want to keep me company, it would stop you going of in a murderous rage." His last sentence was said between small chuckles. I grinned sheepishly, I probably had overreacted. I also had not had much time to enjoy being in Rivendell since I had arrived.

"I would be delighted to join you."

"Good!" He exclaimed and started off at a surprisingly fast pace. I had to jog a bit to rejoin him as I had been left motionless and stunned by his quick burst of speed.

Bilbo led me outside and we walked to the base of a tall oak tree. It was winter in Rivendell, yet a mild breeze swept through the leafless branches and a weak sun shone. It was quite pleasant. I helped Bilbo spread out the linen cloth that the food was kept in, then we placed various hams, cheeses, apples and a loaf of bread on it.

Bilbo settled back against the tree and watched as I started on the food.

"You have the appetite of a Hobbit my dear girl." He said amusedly.

"I've been kept busy these last few weeks. I need the food for energy."

"How is your training going?"

"Well, I've given up archery, my aim is abysmal." He laughed at this. I grinned. "Riding is, interesting, as you have heard. But my skill with a sword is getting better. Glorfindel says that I have no hope in beating any opponent with brute strength, because I have none. But I am small and light, so I must use that to my advantage."

Bilbo nodded. "Quite right he is too. When I went on my journey with Gandalf, I quickly learnt what you have been taught. And it made sense. There was no hope of one lone Hobbit defeating a load of trolls!" We both laughed at this.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with him telling me tales of his adventures, and me, in turn, telling him a little bit about my home.

I could not tell him everything, Hobbits were inquisitive by nature, and I did not want him knowing about my knowledge of what was to befall Middle Earth. That was a shadow that lay heavily over me. The fact that terrible things were to happen, but I was powerless to stop them. But for that one sunny, Winter's afternoon, I forgot about my worries, and spent it in companionship with a new friend.

* * *

><p>A year passed quickly in the Last Homely House. In February, I celebrated my seventeenth birthday. And for the next few months afterwards I became increasingly agitated about the impending events that were to take place. I knew that Frodo and the Ring would make it to Rivendell some time in October. Problem was, I couldn't express my worries to anyone. Not without fear of somehow changing the course of what was supposed to happen.<p>

The seasons rolled round and soon the air became cold again.

I would remember the day that Gandalf sent word of Frodo and the Ring to Rivendell, for the rest of my life. The sky was a light grey colour, not ominous, but dampening. There was a light breeze as I looked over the courtyard to the entrance of the Last Homely House. The peace was broken by a rider coming through the gate. He was immediately given an audience with Elrond. I knew something was up when I was summoned also.

Elrond quickly got to the point. "I have just received word that the Ring of power is near. What do you know of this?"

The question took me aback. I paced around for a moment, trying to decide what it could tell him without changing the course of history.

"The Ring is being carried by a Hobbit of the Shire, by the name of Frodo Baggins, nephew and heir to Bilbo. He is travelling with three other Hobbits, and a man."

I paused for a while, wondering if I should tell Elrond who the man was.

"His name, is Aragorn, but you would probably be more accustomed to calling him Estel."

I really wanted to run from the room, but I held my ground. Elrond seemed to want to know more, but I stopped him before he asked.

"I cannot tell you anything more, I don't want to change things, or how they happen."

"So what do you intend us to do? What action should we take?"

Suddenly, my words and opinions meant something. I had an unimaginable power in my hands, a power that I did not want.

"Send some scouts out, find them, the Nazgul will be on their tail. It may take your scouts a few days to find Frodo and the Ring."

Elrond nodded. "I think that is the best course to take." I turned to leave. But Elrond called out, "This is a great burden you bear, trust me, I understand having knowledge of what is to come, and trying not to affect it. Do not think yourself alone in this trouble. You shall always find help here if you need it."

I gave my thanks and headed toward my room.

* * *

><p>It was a nervous four days that I lived through. I spent that time trying to remember as much of the events that I had read in the books and seen in the films. To see if there was anything that I could change in any way. Save some lives, defeat Sauron in a really easy way. I came up with nothing.<p>

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sight of Glorfindel galloping into Rivendell with a small figure sitting in front of him.

It was Frodo. The Ring had arrived in the Last Homely house. The battle for Middle Earth would soon begin. And I was right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not being very good with regular updates, but things are extremely hectic at the moment. I am right in the middle of my GCSEs. So try not to be too impatient. It is unlikely the next chapter will be finished before the end of January. <strong>

**Thank you to those who review, it really makes my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the recognizable characters, wish I did, but hey, I'll live with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> Why me?

Elrond spent many an hour tending to Frodo. I offered my help, but was told that I wasn't needed.

When Elrond wasn't with Frodo, he was off briefing some scout or talking to Erestor. Messengers were sent out, summoning the various races of Middle Earth. And I was just left to fester in my own worry.

My nights were spent restless, with me moving from one disturbing dream to another. I would occasionally wake up. Cold sweat plastering my hair to my forehead, breathing deeply. This cycle continued until the day that Gandalf finally arrived.

I was summoned once more to Elrond's study.

Not knowing who was in there, I knocked and entered.

"I hope you have a good reason for wanting me here, I am very busy wallowing in my own self pity ..." I trailed off mid tirade as I recognised who else was in the room.

Grey robes, long beard, pointed hat, and eyes that had the capability to either pierce your very soul or crinkle up at the corners and make you feel all warm and fuzzy. It was Gandalf the Grey. Right at that moment, he was looking into my soul.

"Is this the child?" The wizard spoke after observing my abrupt entrance.

A year before, I would have made a disparaging noise, and argued vehemently. But by then, I finally understood that in the eyes of these people, we mortals were just children to them. I had begrudgingly come to respect them. So, I just bit back any insulting response and replied;

"I suppose I must be. So, Gandalf the Grey, how was your little stay with Saruman? I hear he is not very hospitable at the moment." I added in that last remark just to see how he would react to the knowledge that I held.

Elrond raised one of his impressive eyebrows at me, and Gandalf just glared at me.

Elrond turned to the Istari "I am terribly sorry ..." but he was soon cut off by Gandalf.

"Do not apologize for her impudence. I demand neither respect or submission from anyone. Just the assurance that they will not turn against us."

I saw red. How dare he accuse me!

"If you are worried that I will join Sauron's forces, then forget it. I know as well as you do what he is planning to do to Middle Earth once he has dominion." I paused, allowing my words to sink in. It was the first time that I had been accused in such a manner. "The Elves brought me here, I cannot go back to my own world. So, I might as well make sure that this one doesn't get fucked up, otherwise I'm in a hole heap of shit."

My remark seemed to please Gandalf, somewhat, and he offered me a broad smile. "Well, now that unpleasant interrogation is over, come and sit Chloe. There is much that needs to be discussed. And if you could divulge as much information as you see fit, then you will be of great help."

I gingerly sat down. Finding the situation a bit surreal. I was back at the crux of the reason for my self worry. What the hell can I tell them? How much will it change events? Why me?

"Urrr ... ha ... you see. Umm." I felt a bit helpless. Since when did my opinion matter? "I think, you should be able to deal with this whole situation quite well." My hands gestured wildly around me. "Without my input."

"There is no use trying to get information from her Gandalf." Elrond could sense my unease. "Perhaps it is better to let things take the course that is known to her. Prior knowledge could change the future."

"Hmmm." Was the only response that the wizard would give.

"At the moment, you are doing great." Elrond and Gandalf both turned to give me questioning glances. "I mean, sending out people to go and get the various citizens of Middle Earth. Maybe together, you can all decide what needs to be done with the Ring?" They continued to stare. "Can I go now?"

Elrond nodded in consent and I practically ran from the room.

* * *

><p>After I had left Gandalf let out a despairing sigh. "Why are the greatest of responsibilities always laid upon the smallest of people?"<p>

It was obvious that Gandalf was thinking of both the young Hobbit and the strange girl.

"I thought that you always valued inner strength Gandalf."

"Even that may not save young Frodo in the end."

"And the girl?"

"She must learn to allow events to follow their course, and not to feel as though she should hold any responsibility for it."

* * *

><p>That evening, Aragorn and the rest of the Hobbits arrived in Rivendell. I watched them as they wearily trudged into one of the main courtyards. Aragorn was greeted like a long lost son, as he practically was. Sam, after staring at the Elves and his surroundings, loudly exclaimed that he wanted to see Frodo, a sentiment shared by the other two Hobbits.<p>

Elrond spied me watching the new arrivals. "Chloe! Take our guests to see Frodo, then see that they are well fed and have adequate rooms."

I groaned under my breath. The last thing that I needed was to have to deal with hyperactive Hobbits, but I complied.

The Hobbits, in turn, introduced themselves.

Youngest of the three eagerly did so first. "I'm Peregrin Took, but most people call me Pippin." He said as he shook my hand rigorously.

The second Hobbit extended his hand also "Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry." He said with a broad smile.

The last Hobbit seemed to be a bit wary. "Samwise Gamgee" He said in a low voice "If you don't mind me saying miss, you don't look much like an elf."

I let a small chuckle loose, trust Sam to be shrewd when it comes to Elves.

"You're right Master Gamgee, I'm not an elf. But I have been living here for about a year, and I am considered to be their friend. So can you trust me?" He considered for a while, and then nodded his consent. I then started to lead them round the maze of corridors.

"So where are you from?" Pippin said, and was then smartly whacked around the head by Merry.

"Don't be so rude Pip!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright!" I said to their slightly confused faces. "Where I am from isn't important, you wouldn't have heard it anyways. Now, do you want to question me further? Or do you actually want to see your friend?"

I was bombarded with exclamations to the contrary, just as I thought would happen.

We finally arrived at Frodo's room.

"Now, Frodo hasn't woken yet since he was brought here. Elrond has been tending to him, and he should make a relatively full recovery. But, just try to be a bit quiet."

Sam made a beeline for the chair next to Frodo's bed, and the other two Hobbits stood at the foot of the bed. Their exuberant behaviour dampened slightly at the sight of Frodo lying motionless and pale.

After a few moments I softly said "You should try and get some rest, you've come a long way."

Sam shook his head "No, I am staying here. None of you will ever get me to move."

"Well, at least eat something. I'll get it brought up from the kitchens." I turned to the other two Hobbits. "If you want to come with me, I'm sure we could get you something to eat as well before you rest."

They nodded dumbly and followed me from the room. Leaving Sam to look after his master.

I led them down to the kitchens in silence. The little adventure that the Hobbits had embarked upon, had turned quite sour. I could tell that Merry and Pippin were a bit the worse for wear.

Once they had eaten their fill, I instructed one of the staff to take up food to Sam, and then showed the two Hobbits to their rooms. Exhaustion was evident on their expressions and they only muttered a few words of thanks before nearly collapsing into the beds provided.

After wishing them goodnight, I started to return to my own room. But, it seemed that the night was not over, and I still had one more meeting to make.

* * *

><p>On my way to my room I passed the plinth unto which the sword that was broken had been placed. Usually most regarded it for a brief moment, and then passed on their way. But, one figure stood staring at it that night. As I approached to see who the unknown person was, he suddenly turned around.<p>

I found my gaze to be locked in steely grey eyes that seemed to glow out of the dimly lit passageway.

"Aragorn?"

He looked startled. "There are not many here who still call me by that name, and not many humans who know of it, apart from my own people."

I had, at that point, lost the ability to speak. I just stood there, gaping at the man that I knew would soon lead the world of man into victory, and become King of Gondor.

Seeing me unresponsive, he approached slowly, like I was some sort of wild animal ready to bolt. "Elrond told me that there was a woman residing in Rivendell, your name is Chloe, if I am correct."

"Yep." What meant to have sounded normal actually came out like a squeak at the same pitch of a mouse being trodden on. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, pleased to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it warily. When he let go I exhaled a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in.

We stood staring at each other for a while. He probably thought that I was insane, I couldn't believe who I was standing in front of. I turned my head to look at the mural depicting Sauron's fall, and then back at Aragorn.

"You know ... You look a lot like him" I muttered. Inclining my head to the painting. "Isildur I mean. There is a definite resemblance. Makes sense I suppose, since you're his heir and all."

"How can you know all of this?" He looked incredulous. But then he recalled Elrond telling him about this girl. "Of course. Elrond told me you held much knowledge."

"Sometimes I wish that I had forgotten it all. Would've made my life a hell of a lot easier." I said ruefully.

"Why?"

"It isn't really any of your concern, but thank you for asking." As I turned to leave I remebered something. "Oh yeah, Arwen is probably still up and about. You should go and see her, I think she missed you."

Before he could question me any further, I quickly walked away and practically ran to my room. Events were in motion that I had no control over. The history of Middle Earth was being played before my eyes, and I knew every detail, and how, at that moment, I wished that I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been incredibly hectic, and my muse decided that it had a cold or the flu or something, because it wasn't working. Well, I gave it some antibiotics, and now I am back.<strong>


End file.
